Miyamoto de Bergerac
=Appearance= At character creation Rather plain, normal looking, if a bit unshaven at times. Miyamoto’s appearance is a mixture of Caucasian and Asian features, though the Caucasian side is more prominently obvious. Out of Armor Due to the extensive surgery needed for integrating with the AoW, right now he has a multitude of neural ports, tubes and assorted machine parts in and on his body to keep him alive and allow him to interface with the Avatar. He cannot walk around on his own anymore (having his legs removed just below the hip might have something to do with that), and is therefore condemned to stay in his suit most of the time. In Armor Miyamoto is currently partially entombed within an Avatar of War, a 5 metre tall, vaguely humanoid semi-organic synthflesh creature with heavy plate armor and a protective cloak that looks more like metal than cloth. The Avatar has an exaggerated, broad shouldered, thick limbed, hulking bruiser of a frame. Its neck is just a little too long and its “face” is like an elongated snout, like this. Its armor is black and covered in sharp corners and hard edges, designed so that blows or bullets tend to hit at an angle and deflect, like a tank’s armor. It covers almost every part of its body except the joints. Those are covered by an interior mesh of cloth of a material similar to the one of the cloak. It's got 6 cameyes, two on each side of the head and two in front, plus more cameras hooked up across the armor. It has a massive laser weapon, capable of cutting through buildings. When speaking through the avatar, his voice is enhanced to painful levels and distorted by the Avatar’s otherworldly vocal cords that are hidden beneath its head armor, making it sound like a gregorian choir. =Bio= Personal background information Even as a child, Miyamoto had been interested in science and technology. And though he wasn't exceptionally gifted, through hard work and perseverance, found himself studying genetics (with an option in robotics) at a rather good university. Alas, he was a bit too helpful for his own good, which got him in his current situation... Reason assigned to HMRC During his time working in the lab of his promoter, his friend Pancaek asked him to safeguard a little package for him. 'Sure, no problem, small trouble,' he said. Next thing you know, armored police forces crash through the door of his apartment and introduce his face to the business end of a stun baton. After that, he wakes up in hell in a stasis pod in the Paracelsus' sword, with 10 missions standing between him and a chance for revenge against his 'mate'. After Lurker Miyamoto buys his way to immortality, or at least freedom from aging, before departing to Hera. He plays a large role in the creation of the new government on the planet, particularly by leading military forces against the artificial moon in orbit around the planet, destroying it and preventing manipulation of the colonists' proteins. The inhabitants of the planet, the so called "Mono-men" with their strange singular anatomy and lack of intelligence, are carefully uplifted via genetic engineering. They are turned into the loyal footsoldiers of "Guiding Hand", a paramilitary organization which functions to make sure that humanity doesn't do anything stupid and get itself wiped out. They have a public face as a sort of humanitarian aid foundation, albeit a heavily armed one which is just as likely to kill trouble makers as it is to help the victims. But they also have a rumored secret branch, which keeps tabs and manipulates governments all throughout the many universes and planets controlled by mankind. This is, of course, completely unconfirmed. Miyamoto, who founded the Guiding Hand along with several other well connected, philanthropic individuals, lives what is to outside observers a quiet life. He was active in politics for several decades before retiring to the outskirts of New Macedonia, capital of the world government on Hera. He makes occasional appearances to the press, often to endorse this candidate or that law, but for the most part he stays out of the limelight. There is, however, a persistent rumor that Miyamoto remains highly influential within the Guiding Hand and serves as its director of more covert affairs. There is no direct evidence of this, but he does have an odd habit of traveling to areas in the midst of conflict, and remains closely tied to Hera's government and the works of Charles and his Precog Array. He remains troubled by one fact: The artificial moon he and others destroyed was placed there in order to undermine the evolution of the Mono-men, keeping them in a primitive state. It was a preemptive strike by an alien force with high levels of technology and a foreign policy not unlike the former UWM. And as the dominion of man in this universe spreads, the chances of coming into conflict with this unknown race grows. Notable relations with other characters Pancaek, his friend and only person he knew before being thrown into the HMRC. Has survived several missions with him, most notably mission seven (where the two of them worked together to take down a murderous robot) and mission eight (where he was his squad commander). Flint, whom he saved from a potentially gruesome death at the end of mission eight. Surviving the void and impossible odds tends to create a bond. Jim and Milno are the other two of Steve's three generals, and as such he often interacts with them. Jim is dead though. Simus, whom he had a good working relationship with. At least, until she went braindead. Hasala, his disciple. Mission history Last Levelup: 17 Miyamoto took part in the following missions: * Mission 7: Murderbot Prime ** Killed the hunterbot that was coming for Bishop, with the help of Pancaek ** Tried, but only partially succeeded, to keep the team together ** Convinced the central facility's main AI, Logos, to give them all the information they needed and give them a safe escort out * Mission 8: The Sharkmist Colony ** Was squad leader for Pancaek, Flint, Feyri and Stacy ** Used Gilgamesh' rocket pods to fly the team stuck on the elevator to safety ** Saved Flint and Jobasio from getting lost in space, again thanks to Gligamesh' rockets * Mission 9B: The Anomalous Planetoid ** Was team leader for this mission ** Almost got himself and Lukas killed while trying to stop a gigantic crystal monster from trampling all over their base ** Captured a few bugs and aliens * Mission 11: The Liberation of Hephaestus ** Led the secondary strike team ** Took down a whole lot of sods, an Urban Executioner and almost killed a Amp specialist ** Prevented control room from being destroyed by a LESHO round * Mission 12: The Defense of Hephaestus ** Coordinated most of the defensive efforts, both in terms of manpower and infrastructure ** Designed two flavors of Sod squads ** Killed a whole bunch of enemy sods ** Was unable to join the boarding operations due to size, and was forced to stay behind * Mission 14: Cult investigation ** Organised the rescue team, and acted as mission commander from then on * Mission 17: Diplomacy ** Coordinated mission ** Led the charge on the UWM base, killed some fools via liberal application of LASER ** Captured three battlesuits * Mission 20 Gyromitra ** Team leader ** Fought off slime worms, downed organic missiles, destroyed some Heabi, dug a hole ** Worked closely with his team to complete the objective and bring everybody home despite the harrowing escape * Mission 25: Void Rescue Team * Mission 27: Lead super ver assault Attributes Missing legs due to avatar conversion. Neural Tissue Strengthening Stim Usage counters: Mind 1 Inventory Suit * Avatar of War (Standard humanoid) Weapons * Heavy Laser ** electrolaser add-on * Long Range modified Gauss Cannon (= souped up LESHO rifle) ** 3 guided nuclear rounds ** 2 guided solid rounds ** 2 unguided solid rounds * Universal Chemical Thrower Namite 3/10 ** Canister of Namite full ** 2 Canisters of Sticky Goop full 9/10 ** Spray bottle of Sticky Goop dissolvant * Monoatomic Naginata (uses Unconventional) * Solid light matter generator * 5 Second Reset 2/3 ** extra ammo 3/3 ** extra ammo 3/3 ** coupled to brainwave monitor * Pocket Dimension ** modified for Avatar use ** 5 extra controllers ** details of dimension itself: it's rather big, with individual compartments. The walls between compartments are made by curving' the dimension's edge so that it forms walls. There are a number of 'holding cells' that would serve to keep POW's or civvies, with normal gravity and breathable air. There's also a couple holding rooms with gravity strong enough to push down and hold (not kill) a normal human, and a few with intense gravity to hold down exoskeletons/battlesuits. There is also one with very intense gravity to squish things real good. There are also some artifact containment chambers (with no gravity and in vacuum) and a room to store loot in. The loot rooms and gravity crusher are well away from the holding cells. One room has a little floating sun light source in it. Finally there's a large empty 'working room' in the center. ** 1 controller put inside a holding device with the following characteristics. On loan from team fund. *** can accept a universal remote and activate it (nothing fancy, just hitting the on/of button really). *** can be communicated with at range. *** Is as stealthy as possible, to help it remain hidden, using visual cloaking and other stealth tech. *** Some simple sensors, such as some very small pinhead cams and motion detectors, to detect if it's being picked up or manipulated. *** A very small remotely-detonated explosive that can trash the remote and render it inoperable and unrecoverable, in case an enemy does come across it. That way we can destroy it and not let the tech fall into their hands if we need to. * 3 'Sticky goop' Grenades * 2 Electronades (100%, 100%) Items * 3 Mind Battle Stims *1 Con Battlestim *1 Dex Battlestim * 1 'get out of jail free/gm favor' card * Pliers *ICH-HA-FO-Uj309 FRIABLE WISH: Bag of candy * Hunter CPU *Potion 3 (2014 Christmas Party) * AWaCCP (loaned from team fund) * Fancy artifact containment box Money * 7 Tokens * 1 goop ammo, 0 goop nades, 1 blaster pistol and 1 blifle mag that don't earn money yet References